It is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,779 that a diuretic composition of furosemide, shows an increased solubility, and absorption in the body at a pH of about 4. This means that this composition dissolves in the stomach, or dissolves and is absorbed very early in the upper part of the intestinal tract, which leads to very high plasma peaks. As pH varies in the stomach, the release rate of furosemide will vary considerably. This results in a varying load on the body, which is unsuitable from a therapeutic point of view.
Furosemide is preferably used in the long term treatment of cardial oedema, or oedema of a light to medium severe degree, as well as in the treatment of light to medium severe hypertonia, particularly when there is diminished kidney function, or diabetes. Furosemide is also used in case of congestive heart failure.
It is desirable to have a diuretic composition with a more even release profile.